


end of the beginning

by deuynndrabbles (kyoukaalldey)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Explicit Language, Gen, Identity Reveal, POV Outsider, im starting to think i cant write anything without it becoming angsty, this was supposed to be funny wtf happened, well for the first half that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukaalldey/pseuds/deuynndrabbles
Summary: Then Fenton rummages through his bag, pulling out a . . . Thermos? He presses a button on the green-accented metallic canteen, and the ghost that entered is sucked into the thermos. Danny Fenton hasn’t looked up from his test at all.The alarm cuts off.Foley bursts out in laughter at the expressions on the other students. Manson offers a quick thumbs up on the opposite side of Fenton, barely suppressing her giggles as well.(aka 5 times danny was a cryptid/super weird and one time people were really weird to him)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 693





	end of the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in two hours in one sitting. no im not okay
> 
> thanks to weast for beta-ing and the ideas! i may have been the one who wrote it but shes the one who came up ideas

Star hates the cafeteria food.

Though the fact that said food is glowing, has sharp white teeth, and flying is probably enough to make anyone not want to eat a hot dog ever again in their entire life.

She dumps the food off her tray and swings it at the floating hot dogs. When Star turns around, she sees that everyone else is doing the same. Even Sam Manson, who is usually stoic and reserved when ghosts are around. To be fair to her, the meat sticks are chewing at the edges of the brunette’s hair.

Star takes a deep breath and readies herself. She pulls out a pocket-knife from her pocket (don’t you _dare_ ask her what she’s doing with it, have you heard of creeps?) and flicks it open, swiping all the hot dogs surrounding in half. A good dozen of them fall to the ground limply, but they are still glowing brightly.

Why is the food ecto-contaminated, anyway? How the fuck did that happen?

In the corner of her eye, the blonde sees Danny Fenton enter the cafeteria. He leans his head back, exhausted, and she hears him say, “Oh no, not again.”

It’s the last word that caught her. That insinuates that this has happened before to him. What happens next is even more weird- all of the food drops to the floor, losing their ectoplasmic glow. There’s a collective gasp of relief from every mouth in the room, including Star.

The girl turns to Fenton. She’s sure she is the only one looking at him, and he returns her gaze. What startles her is that his eyes are glowing a toxic _green_ instead of their regular sky blue. Star blinks and then it’s gone.

The boy then walks up to a hot dog that’s sitting on one of the student’s trays, popping it in his mouth and then leaving. Star tilts her head, watching the boy.

She must have just been seeing things, surely.

* * *

Edward Lancer is a teacher, and a fairly good one at that. He’s had many students, far too many to count and he unfortunately doesn’t remember everyone’s name. There is definitely one name he’ll never forget though-

And that name is Danny Fenton.

Edward always sees the brunet walking around with his best friends if he can help it, a wide grin on the young boy’s face as Tucker Foley makes a remark that he can’t hear. Whenever he sees the boy he hides a smile and continues on doing whatever he’s doing, may it be repeating a word in the shakespearean novel for the umpteenth time to his confused class, or simply washing his hands in the bathroom.

To be fair, the reason the boy sticks in his memory isn’t because of his grades. Yes, the boy is brilliant when he tries, but it is not the purpose that the words “danny fenton” are always on his mind. No, it’s because of how quirky the boy is.

This is what he thinks when his class is taking a test, all scribbling furiously. Some are chewing on the eraser of their pencil, a few of the girls are twirling their hair around their finger in thought, and Fenton is almost glaring at his paper as if it personally offends him. The boy licks his lips and scribbles a quick answer on the second page of the quiz, proud of himself.

Then the ghost alarm goes off.

A blue-skinned ghost in denim overalls phases through the window, bringing his hands up in a mock-scary way that actually causes some of the kids to scream.

“Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, calm down students!” Edward says before he can stop himself. To be fair, he’s slightly scared himself.

Then Fenton rummages through his bag, pulling out a . . . Thermos? He presses a button on the green-accented metallic canteen, and the ghost that entered is sucked into the thermos. Danny Fenton hasn’t looked up from his test at all.

The alarm cuts off.

Foley bursts out in laughter at the expressions on the other students. Manson offers a quick thumbs up on the opposite side of Fenton, barely suppressing her giggles as well.

Edward opens his mouth to ask what that is about, and where is the fear that Fenton usually shows when there was a ghost before running off, when the bell rings and the boy just runs up, blurts a quick “Done! Bye Mr. Lancer” before running off with his friends as if he hasn’t just did the weirdest thing ever.

One of his students starts off with a “What the fu-” before Edward gives him a look. Honestly though, that’s the same thing he’s wondering right now.

* * *

Dash is going to teach Fentoenail a lesson.

This dodgeball game is a perfect chance to do that. All of the A-Listers on his team, and the losers on Fenton’s team, there’s no possible way Dash could lose. There are jocks he doesn’t know the name of on his team, and the girls are cheering for him on the side of the gym; this is perfect.

At the beginning of the game, it’s Fenton’s little girlfriend who starts. The brunette leans to the floor, holding the ball securely in her hands, and throws. It hits one of the boys in the back on his thigh, and Dash claims war.

The blond takes a dodgeball from the floor while everyone else does at the same time, and suddenly balls are flying everywhere. He distinctly hears Paulina complain about a ball missing her just by a foot at least twice, but he ignores it in favor of getting more hits in. He rushes about the gym, not slipping in the slightest.

However, Fentina is a different story. The puny little boy has horrible footwork, slipping every time he tosses a ball which constantly throws off his aim. He’s huffing with every breath, slowing down every ten seconds. Dash takes the chance to throw his current ball at the heaving brunet.

Dash has no idea how fast the ball is going, but he can see it blurring in motion. Fenton turns around, seeing the ball. The jock waits for the ball to hit him in the nose, the specific spot that he aims for.

Fenton catches it.

He has his palms out, catching the ball cleanly. The boy narrows his eyes and squares in on Dash. Dash doesn’t care, it’s not like Fenturd can actually hit him; the catch is just beginner’s luck.

He’s proven wrong when the ball hits him straight in the face, and he’s forced to leave the game.

“You’re dead, Fenturd!”

* * *

Mikey is a nerd. That’s the simple truth everyone about him knows, no one wanting to look further. He’s bullied often, no one daring to help him in favor of staying on the A-Listers’ good side. The redhead also knows that Danny Fenton is a nerd, and because of this the boy is bullied as well. He doesn’t dare help him though; if he does, then he’ll take the bullying upon himself.

Yes, a little cowardly, he knows. This is why he simply stands by when Dash shoves Danny in his locker for the sixth time this week. (It’s Tuesday.) Mikey gulps and turns to his own locker, placing his math textbooks in. He walks to his next class on shaky feet.

He hears some rattling as he passes by the boy’s locker room to retrieve his change of clothes, and he inhales to calm himself down. If it’s a ghost, Danny Phantom has surely fought it off, right? He inhales again, this time it is more effective.

He realizes that as he was breathing, everyone in his gym class has come into the locker room as well. He grabs his clothes out and slams the locker door closed, which is lost in the chatter of all the other teenage boys.

A boy opens his locker a few feet away from him.

“Fenton?”

Dash turns his head at the noise, ignoring Mikey. He lets out a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding; but then startles as Danny waves at one of the jocks, suddenly all the way on the other side of the school when no one has seen him come out of the locker.

Mikey blinks twice, and then pulls his shirt off. He is still confused, but he needs to get dressed so that he could sweat all over the floor and hear the whistle of Tetslaff telling him to “pick up the pace!” He sure as hell didn’t like it, but he needs one more year of physical ed before he could take the classes he wants to take.

The fact that Danny had somehow teleported is on his mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

Tucker Foley is tired.

After helping Danny fight ghosts up until 3AM last night, it’s understandable. His teachers don’t know it, though, which doesn’t help in the slightest if he’s startled awake every other minute.

Tucker glances over at Danny, who looks even worse than he did. Danny slumps over on his desk, his fist slipping off of his face. The brunet’s face slams against the desk, and he jolts up; fully awake for a few seconds before the cycle repeats.

And as perfect compensation, of course the ghost alarm decides to go off right then and there.

Tucker bites his lip. Danny is half-asleep, there’s hardly anything he could do fighting-wise. The boy sees a wisp of cold air blow out of the other’s mouth, and he barely acknowledges it.

Tucker reaches into his bag and pulls out his personal Fenton Thermos, ready to suck up a ghost. The boy glances out the window, and braces for impact.

Tucker doesn’t have Danny’s ghost sense, so he has absolutely no possible way of knowing who it is. To be fair, Danny probably doesn’t either, but he knew the ghosts better than he did. The boy leans over, shaking the other tired boy.

“Danny, time to go ghost!” Tucker says as Danny grumbles. “C’mon, Danny. I’ll cover ya, just go!”

Danny raises his hand and Mr. Lancer gives them both a look, but lets Danny leave. Tucker smiles nervously, worried about the halfa. He sits stiffly, waiting, and once nobody has their eyes on him he bolts out the door with the Thermos.

* * *

Sam is quick to follow. She rushes out the door and outside to see the ghost boy trading blows with Spectra. The goth bites her lip nervously and bates her breath, lost in time. The only thing she can see is the two battling ghosts.

Danny is clearly too exhausted to come up with any quips, his eyes tired and his mouth sagging into a frown. He throws another punch again, but misses by at least a foot as the other ghost kicks him right in between the shoulder-blades.

Sam is suddenly aware of the crowd of people surrounding her on all sides, pressing her in so she can no longer see the boy. She elbows herself to the front, and shouts out to Danny,

“Use your Ghostly Wail!”

It is the only logical thing right now. Danny’s getting more and more clumsy, and if he aims an ectoblast it’s likely he’ll burn a tree instead of his enemy. The white-haired teen glances back at Sam, an expression on his face that probably means _you sure?_ Sam responds silently, her face pleading, _do it._

Danny inhales deeply, and Wails. Spectra is blown back from the force. Everyone in the crowd cover their ears, including Sam. The girl rushes forward to where Danny has stumbled in midair, and then he starts falling to the ground.

His transformation rushes over him, and he falls immediately to the ground, unconscious.

Sam gasps, this is the one thing she didn’t think of. She tries to block him from sight, but everyone else has already seen.

The brunette gulps.

There’s immediate chatter, but Sam ignores it completely. Tucker comes out of the crowd and helps Sam carry Danny inside after he captures Spectra, his sneakers dragging on the floor. The conscious boy turns to the girl, his mouth opening.

“Yeah, I know. Shut up.”

Admittedly, Tucker hasn’t spoken a word. But Sam just knows that he’s going to rant on and on in panic; and she wants to stop that because if he starts, he will never stop.

“Wait.”

The two turn around to see Dash of all people. Sam glares at him, spitting out the words, “Whadd’ya want, asshole?”

Dash looks at his feet and shifts them. It’s very uncharacteristic of him. “I wanna help.”

Sam’s face must’ve changed, because then Tucker looks at her and blanches. “That’s a scary look, dude. When’s the last time you smiled at _Dash_?”

Sam ignores the boy’s remark, instead giving the blond a stiff nod. Dash nervously walks forward and takes the unconscious halfa by the chest, throwing him over his shoulder as gently as possible. Sam takes the chance to run back to the classroom, and pulls her emergency first aid kit out of her bag. She doubts she’ll need it, but she doesn’t know the full damage Danny sustained.

Dash enters the room and plops him in his assigned chair. Sam turns to Tucker, not believing she is going to say this.

“Ya wanna do the honours?”

And Tucker smirks, licking his finger and sticking it in the unconscious boy’s ear.

* * *

Danny startles awake, pushing Tucker’s hand away. “Fucking gross, dude! Why’d you even do that?”

Both Tucker and Sam look at him with an expression he can’t place. The brunet tilts his head. For some reason, it is kinda ominous.

“M’sorry.” The voice is harsh and masculine, the words almost sounding ingeniune. But it’s because the person doesn’t like saying sorry, no that they aren’t sorry.

It isn’t Tucker who said that. The voice comes from behind him, and he blinks. He turns around, unaware of Sam making the _cut it out_ gesture with braced teeth. When he sees Dash, he’s understandably confused.

“Wait, what?” He must’ve heard that wrong.

“I’m sorry for bullying you.”

Danny just pauses. There’s no other way to explain it. He reboots with one sentence immediately out of his mouth.

“Why the fuck is Dash _apologizing_?”

Sam inhales, her chest rising and slumping like it’s a burdensome task. She stares at the floor, unsure. Danny finds it startling to see the girl looking so awkward; first Dash, now Sam?

“Y’know Spectra?”

He recalls that he just blew Spectra away with his Ghostly Wail, and he furrows his eyebrows. “Yeah, what about her?”

“Well. . .”

Tucker interrupts. “Remember when Sam said to use your Wail?” He’s rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah? What about it?” Danny asks.

You may or may not have transformed back. And it may or may have not been in front of the whole school.”

“ _What_?”

Tucker shamefully pulls his beanie over his eyes so he can’t make eye contact. “Sorry, dude.”

Danny throws himself back. “That’s it. I’m ruined,” he groans.

There’s a creaking sound, and then Dash reappears in his line of sight. The jock looks unsure, before he says, “I’m sorry,” yet again with his voice cracking in the middle of the o.

This entire thing is unreal. Is Danny dreaming? He pinches himself on the cheek and moans in pain.

I’m sorry, this isn’t a dream."

Tucker is the one to break the ice with a quip. “I mean, at least it wasn’t on live TV.”

Sam eyes him, judging the boy. “Don’t jinx it.”

“Oh shit.” The words have finally sunken in for Danny. He holds his head, hunching over his chair with a distressed expression.

“Well,” Tucker shrugs, “we can always worry about it tomorrow?”

As he hears a stampede come down the hall (likely searching for him) he reaches over and grabs his friends, tiredness forgotten. He taps into his core and tugs, invisibility flickering over the trio.

Dash blinks at air where three people were just standing, before recovering. “I’ll hold them off, get out’a here.”

Danny grabs his backpack as the other two do the same.

“But. They’re gonna want an explanation, Fenton. So ya better give it to them tomorrow.” Leaving the _and me_ unspoken.

Danny pauses, speaking before he could stop himself. “Thanks, Dash. I owe ya one.”

Dash has seemed to finally return to his senses, finally saying a characteristic sentence. “Ya sure fucken do.”

Danny bites his lip, he knows that the students will eventually reach this room. He activates his intangibility, spreading across Sam and Tucker as well, and walks through the wall.

And if he gets regular ice cream cones for him and Tucker (Sam wants vegan) leaving the money in the cash machine, no one is there to judge him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> please leave a comment they give me life and motivation to write


End file.
